Raven
by ZiZi-Chan
Summary: Deidara knew that one day he would die, it was something he had planned; to go out in an atomic blowout. To be remembered for his own death. He had this planned out ever since he had started playing with explosives, it was going to happen and he would make sure of it. One problem? Sasori Akasuna. For Sasodei Month


Deidara knew that one day he would die, it was something he had planned; to go out in an atomic blowout. To be remembered for his own death. He had this planned out ever since he had started playing with explosives, it was going to happen and he would make sure of it. One problem?

Sasori Akasuna.

Sasori, the Man who had turned himself into a puppet, who threatened to kill him at every passing moment, but kept him alive. He had even forced Kakuzu to close up the mouth on his chest tightly, making sure that the blonde wouldn't be able to open it up without him seeing, or noticing at least. It had aggravated Deidara that with every moment when he had tried to release the bondings on the mouth that Sasori had stopped him for one reason or another, no matter how much shit they were in, or how close to death he was anyway.

"You're going to damage me, brat."

"There aren't that many more of them, brat."

"Get the fuck up, brat I need backup."

"I'm not dying today, brat."

Deidara flitted with the stitching on his chest, thinking about Sasori. It had seemed that Sasori had cared for the blonde, but only because in blowing himself up, the explosion would kill the puppet master also. Deidara shifted on the ground and laid on his back, tucking his arms under his head. Of course, Deidara never really had to listen. He had all the power, Sasori had only said the word and Deidara had stopped.

Why?

Sasori was…Beautiful. Not unlike anyone that Deidara had ever seen. He wasn't a doll to Deidara, he was.. Perfect. Red hair and an odd tan to go with it, though He guessed that came with being from Suna. His chocolate eyes were heavy, giving him a calm look to his face, it was also so comforting, especially in battle. He didn't even seem threatening.

Oh but he was, the red head was powerful, also an attractive attribute. A total badass. Deidara clinched his fists. _stronger than me._

And he was graceful. The way those nimble hands moved for the puppet strings was enticing and done out so smoothly. Deidara remembered when Sasori told him about his 100 puppet technique, it had thoroughly shocked him so much.

"How, un?! That requires so much-"

"Focus? Yes, and its something I can do."

Deidara smirked. "Ill have to see this one day, un. It must be amazing."

Sasori nodded. "Yes."

The memory made Deidara smile. The two had gotten along that day. Everyday that they had gotten along made him smile, he really liked Sasori. Even though Sasori didn't seem to like him at all, he still managed to enjoy his time with the red head.

A movement above him, although slight, alerted him. Deidara sat up and moved his bangs. He zoomed in, looking in the forestry for anything dangerous. A shock of red made his brows raise and he smirked.

BOOM!

The explosion was loud, yes, but it wouldn't kill Sasori. Maybe scratch up his body and piss him off, but the Puppet definitely wouldn't die. Deidara laughed and watched as the red traveled down through the thick bushes. He waited until the dust settled and crawled to the red, but stopped.

A bird.

"What?" He looked at the mess of a bird, its bones were cracked and it was just a pile of muscle. Its red feathers fell from the sky now. He scrunched his face. That bird wasn't native to the land though.

"Brat, not everything red is my hair." Sasori said from behind him. Deidara turned around quickly to see a senbon pointed square in has face.

"I wont take my chances, you seem to want to kill me anyway, un." Deidara spat out, poking the senbon lightly as to not cut himself. He knew what was on that pointed tip, but he liked messing with Sasori.

"And you constantly have a death wish." Sasori said, tucking the senbon back in its proper place.

Deidara scoffed. "And death threats will fix that, un?"

Sasori sneered. "Don't think of it that you would just die. You know that I would put you.." He grabbed the blondes chin and brought it closer to his own. "In the most pain you have every been through, nothing will compare to the way that I would kill you."

Deidara bit the half-puppets lip and smirked when Sasori pushed him away. "You wouldn't."

Sasori lifted a hand and Deidara felt the odd pull of the strings holding him in place. "I would."

Deidara felt himself reach for a kunai. What game were they playing?

"Deidara." His knees buckled as he felt the sultry way the red head say his name go into his brain and travel through his body. It sounded.. Lustly? "You don't know the amount of times ive though of killing you anytime you reach for those stitches of yours."

The icy blade was touching the cloth of where Sasori assumed was the extra mouth (and was correct). Deidara cringed as the blade pushed forward and teased the inside of the mouth, stretching the tight bindings, and the skin around them.

"You don't care for me, only for your stupid fucking immortality, un." Deidara snapped out. He fought the puppet strings, but curiosity kept him there. Plus the fact that Sasoris chakra on the strings was increasing and he would lose a limb in the process of trying to run away, and he didn't want that.

Sasoris' face went blank and he forced the kunai in Deidaras hand to pull out of the crevice. A spit line from the tongue inside Deidaras chest appeared. Deidara frowned, disgusted with himself that that would happen, even with clothing on.

Sasori looked at it and tapped it, making at snap away. He then looked to the blondes eyes and watched as something formed in the puppet masters eyes, something feral and.. Hot. "I don't care about you, huh, brat?"

Deidara blushed as Sasori came closer, his hand still drawn so that he could control Deidara. "No, un." He still managed to choke out. "You don't."

Sasoris scowled momentarily, but then he looked into the blondes eye. He snatched off the device on the blondes eye and looked into blue eyes. "Would you like me to prove otherwise?"

Deidara felt himself heat up as the puppet sat down without him answering and leaned on a tree, the chakra strings becoming even stronger.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to control you."

Deidara thought his face was going to be permanently hot, but was becoming angry. Sasori was going to control him? Really?!

"But."

Deidara felt something release from his body and he dropped to his knees.

"I don't want to do that right now." He made a come hither motion with his hands, his chin slightly up and legs spread. "Come here, Deidara. Let me show you how I care."

Deidara moaned when Sasori said his name, crawling to the red head and sitting on his lap. Never had Sasori said his name with such want and loving.

Sasori raised a hand to Deidaras cheek and frowned.

"Why are you crying?"

This made Deidara let out a choking sob and he covered his face.

"You aren't real."

And with that, Deidara opened his eyes and he was looking at a bird.

It wasn't red.

It was black.

A raven.

"FUCK YOU ITACHI!" Deidara screamed. "FUCK YOU!" He threw the bird across the forest and fisted his hair.

Violently shoving off his cloak and ripping out the stitches, Deidara looked to the sky.

He released a shaky, tear filled and anguished breath and whispered silently.

"I'm coming."


End file.
